Ciúmes
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Jacob sentiu o incômodo que aqueles olhos transmitiam, como se alguém estivesse derramando ouro quente e derretido em seu corpo."


Eles estavam na sala dos Cullen, vendo a tarde arrastar-se calmamente. Jacob, sentado no chão frio, esfregava o braço ferido, fazendo as ataduras saírem do lugar. Edward, sentado no sofá, fingia não perceber.

- Que tédio... – resmungou o lobo, olhando pelas janelas – Posso ir embora agora?

- Não teria tanta certeza. – o vampiro sequer olhou o companheiro – Carlisle quer dar uma última olhada em você antes de liberá-lo.

- Hum...

- E, não. Não pode virar lobo e pular pela janela para fugir. Se tentar isso, eu arranco seu braço de vez.

- Oh! Está tentando tocar terror, Príncipe Purpurina? Eu imaginava que Bella não fosse apreciar muito a idéia de você espancar o "cachorrinho de estimação" da filha dela!

- O arranhão de Renesmee não parece ter lhe causado grandes estragos, mas precisamos ter certeza de que não irá lhe fazer mal. Se eu não te conhecesse, poderia pensar que o golpe afetou sua cabeça, mas você é maluco mesmo. Está na sua insanidade normal.

- Não banque o espertinho. – grunhiu Jacob – Eu sei que só está com ciúmes por a Nessie gostar tanto assim de mim!

- Eu? Ciúmes? Já passei dessa fase...

- Não suporta a idéia de que eu possa me tornar mais importante para ela do que você.

- Isso é impossível... – o Cullen voltou o olhar para a porta da cozinha para fingir despreocupação.

- Afinal, foi assim com a Bella, não é...

_Isso_ chamou a atenção do vampiro. Sentindo que o lobo estava se tornando inconveniente demais, decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Vamos fazer um jogo?

- Eu já disse que não vou correr atrás do graveto!

- Ah, que pena... E se fosse uma bola?

- Posso te morder? - o lobo virou-se, arreganhando os dentes em um sorriso assassino.

- Que comentário quente... – Edward levou a mão à boca, fingindo ser uma adolescente histérica.

Jacob irritou-se. Não deixaria o vampiro sair ileso daquilo.

- Prometo não te machucar. Não muito... Pode ficar _frio_...

- Não é algo difícil... – murmurou o Cullen, parecendo infeliz.

Jacob ignorou e fitou as escadas. Estava louco para sair dali. O cheiro forte de vampiro arranhava suas narinas e, no fundo de sua mente, podia sentir a irritante Leah exigindo que voltasse para a colônia.

- Vamos fazer um jogo?

O convite foi tão súbito e fora de hora, que o lobo quase saltou no mesmo lugar. Virou-se para o Cullen e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Adivinha o que eu estou pensando.

- Hunf! Não seria justo! Você pode ler mentes!

- Então por que você, e apenas _você_, não tenta adivinhar o que _eu_ estou pensando?

- Ah! – Jacob abriu um sorriso canino – Isso é fácil! Sangue!

- Não me provoque.

- Uhhhh! E os instintos primitivos do vampiro estão sendo atiçados pelos comentários do lobo! Hahahaha!

- Se continuar assim, vai avivar meu instinto assassino. Se tem amor à vida, cale-se agora.

- Uhhhh! – Jacob fingiu tremer de medo – O que ele vai fazer? Jogar purpurina em mim! Salvem-me! O pozinho brilhante pode me fazer espirrar ou até mesmo cair nos meus olhinhos sensíveis!

- Jacob! – berrou o vampiro, e o lobo sentiu-se satisfeito com a irritação na voz do Cullen.

- Certo, eu aceito brincar.

- Ótimo.

- Posso começar?

- Pode.

- Hum... – ele meditou.

- Bife com batata frita? – indagou Edward, lendo as imagens que passavam na cabeça do lobo.

- Estou com fome, ué.

- Que comida saudável...

- Como se sangue fosse indicado por todos os nutricionistas...

- Pare com isso. Vamos, diga logo.

- Está pensando em... – Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos – Labradores?

- Labradores? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não era para eu tentar adivinhar?

- Bom... Passou perto. Husky siberiano.

- Ah... – fez o quileute – Devia ter imaginado...

- Tente agora.

- Macarrão.

- Está com tanta fome assim?

- Eu não almocei antes de vir para cá. – Jacob deu de ombros.

- Que seja...

- Dá uma dica?

- É um jogo.

- Amarelinha?

- É... Não...

- Esconde-esconde? Nessie adora brincar disso!

- Sim, eu ouvi falar. Mas, não. Não é.

- Ela também adora subir em cima de mim para brincar de cavalinho.

- Não é isso... – era impressão do lobo ou a irritação estava voltando?

- Desisto.

- Xadrez!

- Ah! – Jacob assentiu – Claro. Jogo de nerd...

- Seu lobo insano... – Edward suspirou – Vamos, próxima.

- Hum... Dica?

- Comida.

- Seu cruel... Só por que eu estou com fome... Ração?

- Você come ração? – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você disse "comida". Não disse comida de quê! – defendeu-se Jacob – Sopa?

- Quase. Sangue.

- Haha! Eu falei!

O quileute voltou a esfregar o ombro, fazendo pequenos rasgos nas ataduras. Edward observava tudo com um leve interesse nos olhos.

- De novo? – indagou o vampiro.

- O que é isso? Teletubies?

- Deixe de ser imbecil. Vamos, tente de novo.

- Hum... – ele parou de esfregar o braço – Purpurina?

- Acertou...

- Hahaha! Eu sabia!

- Ora, vamos! Fique quieto! Como se você não tivesse cor de madeira...

- Madeira? Olha o respeito pela minha cor e pelas árvores da floresta, viu? Eu sou um moreno muito lindo e gostoso! Pergunta para a Bella.

O vampiro resmungou qualquer coisa em seu canto.

- Lobo vermelho? – Jacob fez uma careta.

- Vermelho sangue. – Edward deixou escapar.

- Eeeeiiii... – disse o lobo – Está me estranhando? Tá querendo me matar com uma mordida?

- Quem estava falando em morder minutos atrás, hein, husky siberiano idiota?

- Hunf! Seu imbecil grosseiro com olho cor de ouro fundido...

- Fundido?

- Cá entre nós, eu preferiria dizer umas outras palavrinhas, mas não quero ensinar coisas feias para a Nessie.

- Sim... – disse Edward, lendo os pensamentos do amigo – Essas são palavras muito, muito feias!

- Hunf... Ah, estou morto de fome...

- O que você sente pela Nessie?

A pergunta pegou Jacob desprevenido. Ele olhou o Cullen com um olhar cheio de dúvidas, mas, ao notar a curiosidade levemente nervosa nos olhos dele, sorriu com malícia.

- A Nessie? Ah, eu a amo _pra cachorro_! Ela é muito linda. Daria minha vida por ela. – então completou com um murmúrio – E outras coisas também, se ela pedisse.

- Não tente me enganar. Eu sei que você não pensa nela dessa forma.

- Hunf. Não perto de você, não é, pai superprotetor?

A chama que brilhou nos olhos do vampiro assustou um pouco o lobo. Por um instante, ele teve certeza de que o vampiro ia arrancar seu braço, ou algum outro membro do seu corpo...

- Última partida? – disse Edward, ainda parecendo um maníaco assassino.

- Co-como quiser...

- Adivinhe.

- Dê uma dica, oras!

- Um sentimento...

Jacob hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por dizer:

- Simples, Príncipe Purpurina. – abriu um sorriso antes de prosseguir – Ciúmes!

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Jacob sentiu o incômodo que aqueles olhos transmitiam, como se alguém estivesse derramando ouro quente e derretido em seu corpo.

Os olhos...

A única coisa quente naquele vampiro frio...

No bom sentido.

- Fica frio! – Jacob balançou a cabeça para escapar do feitiço intrigante daqueles olhos dourados – Não vou roubar a Nessie de você. Não agora...

A expressão de Edward não se alterou. Continuou inflexível, quase fria. Apenas os olhos denunciavam o fogo e o calor que havia ali dentro.

Jacob não podia simplesmente encolher-se no chão, como um lobo com o rabo entre as pernas. Empinou o queixo, mal notando que as ataduras desmanchavam-se completamente.

- Não é isso que me preocupa... cachorro... – disse o vampiro.

Jacob quis abrir a boca, protestar. Quis se transformar em lobo e dar uma lição naquele vampiro insolente. Não compreendia o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas sentia que traziam uma insinuação indevida.

E aquilo o ofendia...

Iria transformar-se em lobo e morder aquele insano até morte. Talvez começasse pelo pescoço, o ponto preferido dos assassinos maníacos por sangue. Seria uma morte irônica... E deliciosa...

Nenhum dos dois jamais chegou a saber o que teria acontecido em seguida. Apenas sabiam que tudo indicava que Edward seria o primeiro a quebrar a tensão do momento. Talvez arrancando o braço de Jacob, talvez fazendo algo mais ousado.

No último segundo, porém, um som invadiu a sala, parecendo um grunhido forte e regido pelo instinto. Era o estômago de Jacob, que roncava.

No milésimo de segundo seguinte, Carlisle surgiu nas escadas. Descia para dar uma última olhada no paciente.

- Nessie está dormindo. Pobrezinha... Ficou preocupada com você, Jake. Pediu-me para pedir desculpas pelo arranhão...

Carlisle parou a frase e fitou o vampiro de cabelos castanhos. Edward já se levantara do sofá e abria a porta principal.

- Estou com fome. Vou caçar.

O Cullen mais velho apenas assentiu, cauteloso. A porta foi aberta e Edward saiu da casa.

- Bem, vamos dar uma olhada nesse ferimento.

Essas palavras despertaram Jacob do transe e o lobo olhou o rosto bondoso do vampiro.

Ainda tinha sérias dúvidas do que havia ocorrido naquela sala, mas pressentia que era melhor continuar desconhecendo aqueles misteriosos segredos.

Além disso, sua fome apertava cada vez mais e ainda podia sentir Leah chamando por ele desesperadamente.

"Que loba irritante..."

Ele bufou, esquecendo-se de tudo que o preocupava, e estendeu o braço para que Carlisle examinasse.


End file.
